It is well known in the electronics art to place a heat sink in contact with an electronic device so that waste heat generated by operation of the electronic device is thermally transferred to the heat sink to cool the electronic device. However, with continued increases in areal densities and system clock speeds in electronic devices such as microprocessors (CPU's), digital signal processors (DSP's), and application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), the amount of waste heat generated by those electronic devices and the operating temperature of those electronic devices are directly proportional to clock speed and device geometries. Efficient operation of a CPU as well as other high power dissipation electronic devices requires that waste heat be continuously and effectively removed.
However, as the aforementioned areal densities and system clock speeds of electronic devices continue to increase, a heat flux of the electronic devices also increases. Although air cooled heat sinks are commonly used to dissipate waste heat from the aforementioned electronic devices, the increased heat flux in high performance electronic devices is often concentrated in a small area, usually on a package surface that will be placed in thermal contact with the heat sink. The ability to effectively dissipate ever increasing levels of heat flux in high performance electronic devices has challenged current heat sink designs where the entire heat sink is fabricated using processes such as machining, forging, casting, and extrusion. Those processes make it difficult to increase the number of fins or an area of the fins in order to effectively dissipate heat flux concentration.
Typically, a heat mass includes a mounting surface that is in thermal communication with the electronic device and is operative to thermally conduct the waste heat away from the device and into the heat mass. As a result, the heat flux from the electronic device is concentrated in the area of the heat mass near the mounting surface. Ideally, it is desirable to spread the heat flux in the heat mass over as much of a volume of the heat mass as possible so that the heat is efficiently transferred to the fins and dissipated by the air flow over the fins.
Heat flux is a thermal output per unit of area (i.e. W/cm2). For example, if a total thermal output is 100 Watts over a heat source having dimensions of 3.5 cm*3.5 cm, then the heat flux is 100 W÷(3.5 cm*3.5 cm)=8.163 W/cm2. At present, based on area and cost constraints, electronic device package size remains the same or decreases while the areal densities and clock speeds continue to increase. Consequently, the problems associated with heat flux concentration continue to increase and those problems cannot be solved solely by increasing heat sink size, the number of fins, or fan capacity.
Consequently, there is a need for a cooling device with improved thermal conductivity that reduces heat flux concentration and efficiently dissipates waste heat from a component in thermal communication with the cooling device.